Metal Fusion Academia
by josh bones
Summary: Your typical high school A.U, but in the MHAverse.
1. Chapter 1

Metal Fusion Academia  
(Hyoma P.O.V)  
"Beyblade, Beyblade, let it rip! "

I turned the TV off. "I hate that show."  
He picked up a letter on the table, and sighed. "I'll finally bite the bullet and check." I know I should have done this a while ago, but I don't like being rejected. It gets to me, and I don't like being upset, either. But Gingka's been super happy about it, and he wants to throw a party if we all pass the exam. So I think it's about time to let him down easy.  
"Well, It says…."  
_  
Dear prospective students,  
If you have gotten this far, you are eligible to take the entrance exam. You will report to our school grounds at seven sharp., on the 12th. We do not accept lateness. Be there, or else….  
With all due respect,  
GanGan High.  
__Principal DJ._

_Well huh, isn't that a shock. GanGan is one of the most strict superhero boarding schools on the planet, and they just let me in? I know I have to pass the tests and all, but that's the easy part. Anyone can wreck a bunch of robots, pass a test, and save some citizens. But if they don't like you, you don't get in. Since I'm all but confirmed in, might as well roll with it. I shrug, run to my room, and start packing my suitcase. "Mom, Dad, I got into GanGan! See you soon!"  
"Okay, Hyoma.! Don't forget to write to us once you're there! Make sure your horns are polished!" A voice that sounds like my dad's said.  
Okay, yeah, that's the weird part. My quirk is Ram, just like my dad! That means I get the whole nine yards! Horns on my head that make it hard to put on clothes, and we can't forget about hoof feet that destroy all my shoes. It's why I was surprised I got accepted. I bet they have tons of better people with normal quirks already there. But we'll see, I guess._

_"I"m so pumped! Aren't you, Hyoma?" Gingka asked as we walked down to the testing grounds.  
"Ecstatic."  
"Hyoma, always so humble! You're going to do great!"  
"You'll do great because your quirk is weird. I'll do okay at best."  
"How bad could you possibly do?" Before I could respond to that, I saw three kids being dragged out by a guy in a mask. He looked like someone I knew, but I can't put my finger on just who...  
"Sorry Osamu, Takashi, Akira.. You all don't pass. Better luck next time. You can apply again next semester." The masked man said.  
"But-"  
"Mister-"  
"Fireblaze!" The trio didn't get a word in after that before being tossed out.  
I stared at Gingka for a few seconds. He tosses his hands in the air. "Okay, fine. This might be harder than it looks. Ooh, look at the blond kid!"  
Said blond kid would stare at Gingka for a few seconds, which was weird, before going and running the course. His moves seemed faimilar. Very familiar. Very…  
Suddenly, Gingka goes alert. "Ah! That's my quirk! You see how he punches? And dodges? It's like he stole my quirk! Just who does he think he is?"  
"Give it up for Sora Akatsuki! With a 10 on the obstacle section, five on the rescue, and five on the written, he just barely passes!"  
"Oh, that's who he thought he was." Gingka huffed.  
:"Can Hyoma Aries start the course?" I shrugged and walked towards the field. The masked man from before approached me.  
"First, you will have to defeat these robots, stop them from destroying property, and make it to the finish line. Then you'll have to rescue a hostage from bad guys. Then you'll have to take an exam. Can you do this?"  
"Do I know you from somewhere?"  
"...Threetwoonego!"  
Weird. But, I can do this. The robots are tough, but a few bashes to the exoskeleton took them down, and out of commision. Traversing new ground is always hard, but I made it to that finish line. Not as fast as that Sora kid, but I made it there. The hostage part was the tough one, because I don't have a quirk that lets me be sneaky. So I had to use my wit to get past the kidnappers. Like the one in glasses  
"Why do I dislike cactuses?"  
I'm still not sure why he does, but it allowed me to free the hostage in a pretty short amount of time. Some people just love to hear themselves speak.  
The written exam was easier, mostly because I didn't overthink it and just guessed on every answer. With my six on the obstacle, and ten on the hostage and written, I got a 26, and passed! I'd be happier if I didn't have to look at Gingka's "Itoldyouso" face right now.  
"I told you-"  
"Not another word. Let's just see who our future classmates are."_

"_ElDrago!" A grey haired boy with a really impressive dragon quirk wrecked the robots, and the teachers pretending to be kidnappers. We'll have to watch out for him!_

"_Fukami!" He can walk through walls, dissapear, and fly. Much more unique than the other guy. How can air currents do all that?_

"_Hagane!" Gingka's quirk has to be seen to be believed, if we're being honest. He lcalls on the spirit of a Pegasus, and has special moves and all this. It doesn't do it justice the way I'm describing it. _

"_Hanawa!" This guy feels like a ripoff of me. He has animal horns too, but a bull instead of a ram. He's more physical, too, just charging through the robots like paper. Don't go calling him Hyoma 2.0, though..  
"Hasama!" She can turn into water. Shorted out the robots, slipped past the kidnappers. Simple, but sweet. Weirdly enough, the only girl here._

"_Kumade!" Still on the animal trend, this guy feels like a bear, and it's not just the facial hair. Those claws look sharp._

"_Mizuchi!" This guy gives me the creeps. He can stop things in place by staring at them, and it's not just people. It worked on those robots too. I'm going to steer clear of him._

"_Oike!" I have no idea what his quirk is, but he stood on a roof, disabled the robots, rescued the hostage, and took the test, all from like ten feet away. Impressive._

"_Otori!" This guy's another animal based student. This time, the eagle. We'll have a zoo by the time we're done here. _

"_Saotome!" This guy is weird! Either his quirk is dance based, or nobody told him this wasn't a ballet recital. It's effective, so maybe I shouldn't judge._

"_Scorpio!" He can turn his arms into stingers. Nice, but not useful on machines. His exam took longer than the rest of us as a result."_

"_Dan Sodo!" This guy was more typical. Fire quirk. Hot hot._

"_Reiki Sodo!" Turns out, the guy before had a brother, with an ice quirk. Cool. _

"_Tategami." This guy was fierce. With his wind quirk, he tore up the machines. Very over competitive, if you ask me. Hopefully he doesn't start anything._

"_Tendo!" He does not look the same age as the rest of us. His quirk was a sound based one., _

"_Wataragane!" This guy was just weird. He crab walked over to the bots, and snipped the bots in half, laughing and making weird noises the whole time. I don't get it._

"_Yumiya!" Another young looking guy. He shot arrows made of fire. It was definitely a cool-looking quirk, that's for sure.  
"And, we're done here! You all passed! Good job! You'll start school tomorrow!" Not a fair timeframe, but they don't want to hear our complaints. "We've ranked your passing performances, from best to worst. Check the scoreboard."  
19\. Busujima Scorpio, 20. _

_18\. Sora Akatsuki, 20.  
17\. Kumasuke Kumade, 20._

_16\. Tetsuya Wataragane, 21._

_15\. Benkei Hanawa, 21_

_14, Ryuga ElDrago, 21._

_13\. Reikei Sodo, 22._

_12\. Dan Sodo, 22._

_11\. Hikaru Hasama, 23.  
10\. Kenta Yumiya, 23._

_9\. Teru Saotome, 24._

_8\. Hyoma Aries, 26. _

_7\. Ryutaro Fukami, 27._

_6\. Tsubasa Otori, 28_

_5\. Yu Tendo, 28_

_4\. Reiji Mizuchi, 28_

_3\. Tobio Oike, 29_

_2\. Kyoya Tategami, 29._

_1\. Gingka Hagane, 3o._

Hm, 8 out of 19. Nice. And as I expected, the Pegasus is the best of us. Hopefully this doesn't cause any….  
"What? Who is this guy? How is he the top of our class!" Apparently, the green guy doesn't like Gingka. This year is going great…  
I wonder how classes will go. That's for tomorrow to decide, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Battle Bladers  
(Hikaru POV)  
This sucks. No, not being accepted into one of the most selective schools in the city, that's great! It's the boarding aspect. You see, the boys get one dorm, and the girls another. This would be fine, normally, but here's the thing.  
I'm the only girl.  
No, seriously. In my class, I'm the only one. There's supposedly a girl in the support class named Madoka, but I haven't seen her yet, so it's been pretty lonely for me. I'm pretty reserved overall, but I need some interaction, don't I? I'm actually excited for school. Not even the annoying uniforms, which force me to wear different clothes, and take off my fingerless gloves can dampen my mood. At least there are other people there.  
Or at least that's what I thought until we actually attended teachers here are weird. In homeroom, we met Mr. Fireblaze. We fought him yesterday, but now we meet him up close. He's...weird. He's the Pro Hero, Phoenix, and he goes on these monologues. It's strange. I was sat next to this guy with bull horns, and this guy with facial hair, but neither of them was too interested in talking, so I had to listen in silence. Eventually we got let out to go to hero studies, taught by Mr. Daid. Daid was actually a former villain, who got captured by the father of one of my classmates. Small world. Eventually he turned his life around and became the pro-hero, Dark Wolf. This is where we would learn about the thing that would drive us throughout the year.  
Mr. Daid took a sip of orange juice, and smirked. "In this point in their life, the one important thing pro-heroes need is something to strive for. Here at GanGan high, we have a special way of doing that. We have a points system!" I raised my eyebrow at this. What sort of house cup thing are they trying to pull?  
My classmates were pretty iffy on it too. I think Tategami was the one who rolled his eyes at the whole thing. "What, are we gonna get gold stars if we get enough points? Give me a break!"_

_Mr. Daid only shrugged, and shook his head. "Not at all, kid. I have just the thing to hook all of you in. A tournament!" Everyone was paying attention now.  
_"_We call it Battle Bladers." _

"_Ooh, cool name!" The blonde kid, I think Tendo said._

"_For doing well in class, training exercises, tests, and various other things, you'll get points. The students with the sixteen most points will qualify. Everyone else? Tough. Survival of the fittest, students. But if it's too boring for you…." He trailed off, but I knew how this would go.  
_"_I'll show that Gingka up for good!"  
_"_You go, Kyoya! B-b-bull!"  
_"_Nobody will see me coming, crab!"  
_"_Pegasus can beat anyone!"  
_"_It's a good way to make ourselves known…"  
_"_You all can't handle my power!"_

_The chatter was disrupted by a loud whistle.  
_"_Now that we know the stakes, know that me, Mr. Hokuto, Mr. Fireblaze, Dr. Ziggurat, Principal DJ, and all the other teachers will be watching you very closely. And hey, Mr. Tategami?"  
_"_Mmm?"  
_"_Minus ten points."_

"_Wha-"  
Man, that guy needs to calm down.  
We went back to Mr. Fireblaze's class for the next class, which was gym class.  
_"_We're not ready for straight one on ones yet, so we're going to be doing a sport that gives you a lot of freedom. Co crazy with your quirks, kids. You can do it now. Who's ready for dodgeball?" Oh no. This'll go horribly. "Hagane, Tategami, you're the captains. Hagane gets first pick. Remember, 100 points for the winning team!"  
_"_What? Why him?"  
_"_...No reason. Pick your teammates, schoolyard style, s-I mean, Hagane." What was he about to say? Whatever it was, Hagane didn't notice. "Hyoma!" Horn kid, cool._

"_Benkei, get over here, you big goof." "B-b-b-bull!" That's the guy who sits next to me in all my classes.  
Aries, the ram kid is pretty calm and collected. He picks Oike, knowing how good he is at aiming. Decent choice.  
Hanawa, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have a plan. "Eeny meeny miney moe, catch a bull by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miney moe. My mother told me to pick the very best one, and you are it!" He points straight at the Tendo kid. Very clever strategy.  
_"_Good one, BenBen! You won't regret it."  
_"_...BenBen?"  
Without saying a word, Oike points at me. I shrug, and walk over.  
_"_Ooh, ooh! Kenchi! You're with me!" So he's a nicknamer, great. I bet he has a silly one for me.  
_"_Umm….Kumade?" He sits to my right, and I have no real plan for this. He's as good as anyone._

"_...Akatsuki,. You seem eager." Not sure what his quirk is, actually, but he's good, so we'll have to look out for it.  
_"_Ooh, pick me, crab! Pick me!" Kumade doesn't really want to do that. He looks at the Fukami kid, fanning himself. "You."  
_"_Ah, as it was fated."  
The Akatsuki kid wanted to push all our buttons, and pick the kid we hoped wouldn't be in the game. "ElDrago." At least he's on there team.  
Fukami fans himself, before pointing at the Mizuchi kid. An elbow from Aries makes him change his mind, and go for someone else. "Scorpio." Wonder what that's about?  
_"_I'll take Mizuchi, since you don't want him." First I've heard ElDrago talk all year.  
Busujima goes through his options. Ignoring Watarigani, he looks at the twins, and Saotome. "...Sodo!"  
_"_Yes! Take tha-"  
_"_Dan Sodo." I can't tell them apart in the uniforms, but one of them gloats, and runs over.  
_"_We'll take Reiki, thanksssss." The other twin sticks his tongue out. Mature.  
Dan doesn't even think twice. "Saotome." A second later, Reiki says "Otori."  
_"_What, crab?" Oh yeah, we have an uneven amount of players.  
Mr. Fireblaze shakes his head. "No worries, Watarigani. To make up for Tategami going second, they get you on their team!"  
_"_Yay!"  
_"_Everyone, get in position…." He blows a whistle.  
Remaining:_

_Team Pegasus: Gingka, Hyoma, Tobio, Hikaru, Kumasuke, Ryutaro, Busujima, Dan, Teru  
Team Leone: Kyoya, Benkei, Yu, Kenta, Sora, Ryuga, Reiji, Reiki, Tsubasa, Tetsuya  
There are five balls. Aries and Hinawa each grab one, and toss at each other, getting themselves out. They both shrug and sit on the bleachers.  
Yumiya gets his bow ready, and shoots a dodgeball at me. I quickly shift into water and slide past it. My plan for this game was to slide around the arena, so I wouldn't get hit. That didn't work. Suddenly, I'm getting frozen in place. I'm….turning into ice? Oh god, it feels awful!  
_"_Sorry, Dan! Your little bro's powers counter Hasama's! Nah nah!" And with that, he throws a ball at me. I'm out, sadly._

_Remaining:_

_Team Pegasus: Gingka, Tobio, Kumasuke, Ryutaro, Busujima, Dan, Teru  
Team Leone: Kyoya, Benkei, Yu, Kenta, Sora, Ryuga, Reiji, Reiki, Tsubasa, Tetsuya_

_I look at my team. I'm trying to see their strategies at work. Sodo and Sodo had the same idea, so Dan would turn Yumiya's fire arrows against him, and then throw a ball at him.  
_"_You see, little bro? Anything you can do, I can do bett-eh?" A ball hit Dan in the back somehow. Weird. Reiki smirks, and Dan takes a seat next to me. I raise an eyebrow.  
_"_Don't. Ask."  
Meanwhile, Busujima slams into the bleachers hard. ElDrago smirks at us. We're getting pummeled.  
Hagane is doing his best, he really is. He dodges a windy dodgeball from Tategami, and a copied shockwave from Akatsuki, but is stopped cold by Mizuchi, before being hit by a ball. _

_Remaining:_

_Team Pegasus: Tobio, Kumasuke, Ryutaro, Teru  
Team Leone: Kyoya, Yu, Sora, Ryuga, Reiji, Reiki, Tsubasa, Tetsuya_

"_Ooh, we're winning, crab! Oh, best friend Kumade!"  
Don't take the bait, Kumade.  
_"_Over heeere!"  
He takes the bait. He tosses it, and Watarigani catches it. Nearly pops it, too.  
_"_Welcome back, Yumiya!"  
We're doomed. Or are we? As soon as Yumiya gets back onto the field, he's hit by a ball.  
_"_Well, that was fun." He turned around and sat down.  
_"_Ow, my hip!" Watarigani's down, too.  
It takes us a few seconds to figure out what's going on. And the same for them.  
Tategami snarled. "Mizuchi! Lock Futami down! Now!"  
_"_I can't get a good lock on him…" He's hit from behind by a dodgeball, and slithers off of the field.  
Remaining:_

_Team Pegasus: Tobio, Ryutaro, Teru  
Team Leone: Kyoya, Yu, Sora, Ryuga, Reiki, Tsubasa  
Otori and Tendo were talking about something, but I'm not sure what. But suddenly, I saw Tendo stomp the ground, and send a shockwave out. Futami suddenly appears, stunned, and Tategami can hit him out. All that's left are Saotome and Oike. Oike looked at the wall and licked his lollipop. Odd. When a ball is sent his way by Sodo, Saotome twirls towards him, and catches it.  
_"_Have to try harder than that to take us down!" He taunted. "Hasama, you're back in the game since that ice ice baby is out."  
And they do. He twirls, dances, and sashays past the balls. I can slip past them easier myself. They're getting sloppy, I can tell.  
Remaining:_

_Team Pegasus: Tobio, Teru, Hikaru  
Team Leone: Kyoya, Yu, Sora, Ryuga, Tsubasa._

"_Alright, you've had your fun, Tategami!"  
_"_ElDrago, as captain-"  
_"_I'm taking over!"  
He's glowing. Oh god. Oh god oh man oh-  
_"_Dragon Emperor Soaring Ball Throw!"  
_"_Yugy!"  
_"_ELDrago!"  
_"_That's gonna hit us, Hasama!"  
_"_What do we do?"  
A spiritual dragon picks up all five balls, and hurls it at us. I start to shift into water, but get hit mid shift. Saotome can't even start to do the worm. We get knocked into the bleachers as the last ball goes for Oike. The room fills up with smoke.  
_"_THE ENTRANCE EXAM WAS A FLUKE! i'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE BEST-"  
Fireblaze held up a flag. "Team Pegasus wins! Good job, Mr. Oike!"  
_"_What?" A ball hits the dirt. Tendo, Tategami, and the silent Otori all look on.  
Tategami was the first to react. "What...happened?"  
Oike smirked. "I used the confusion to catch ElDrago's ball, and tossed it at the four on your side, getting you all out."  
There's silence, and then we all run up, lifting up Oike. Who knew a minor quirk such as enhanced sight could do so much?  
Mr. Fireblaze smiled. "I'm impressed, Oike. That was very smart of you. 100 points for your team, but for you specifically? 101. Now, every room in the building will display scores on them. Check it out!"_

_1\. Gingka, 120_

_2\. Tobio, 106_

_ , 100_

_3 Hikaru, 100_

_3\. Kumasuke, 100_

_3\. Ryutaro, 100_

_3\. Busujima, 100_

_3 Dan, 100_

_3 Teru, 100  
10\. Kyoya 0_

_10 Benkei, 0_

_10\. Yu, 0_

_10\. Kenta, 0_

_10\. Sora, 0_

_10\. Ryuga, 0_

_10\. Reiji, 0_

_10\. Reiki, 0_

_10\. Tsubasa, 0_

_10\. Tetsuya, 0_

"_120? How's that possible? We just started.! I call bull!"  
_"_Hm?"  
_"_Not you, Benkei."  
_"_Simple, Tategami. The top 3 scorers on the exam got extra points points. And those were Hagane, you, and Oike. Too bad you squandered it."  
_"_How'd you know about tha-...fine, Mr. Fireblaze. But I'll be at the top of the charts in a week. And no teacher's pet will stop me! This lion has fangs! And to prove his point, he roared.  
We're only halfway through the day and it feels like everything's happened._


End file.
